


Girls, Ghosts, and Giraffe's, Oh my.

by Rohad



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Ghosts, Human AU, Library, Paranormal, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: A short 2 parted based off the prompt: "I work at a library and you continuously ask me to help you find books about the most random topics, are you on some sort of quest???"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 261
Collections: Lumity Fic Faves





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the Bonesburough public library for Amity. Her parents had not been all that happy when the seventeen-year-old had told them she had gotten a job at the public library, worried that it would interfere with her studies and many extracurriculars, but she had swayed them with the argument that the library was often quiet and it was the perfect place for her to study and not be disturbed while making money. It had worked a lot better than she ever thought it would and they agreed fairly quickly, much to her relief. 

She loved the library, it was quiet and she could study there, though she spent far more time reading books that had nothing to do with her studies and far more that were about magical fantasy worlds where science and math were up for debate. She also very much enjoyed reading to the younger children in the kid’s corner every Thursday

That had been the first time she’d met _her._

She had just finished reading to the kids and they were quickly hurrying away with their parents when she had looked up to see a much older girl, probably her age, standing in the back, watching. She’d caught her eye and the dark-haired girl had quickly turned and all but sprinted back down the rows of books. Amity blinked at her retreating back until she had turned the corner and vanished from sight. It had been strange and Amity had all but forgotten about it until the girl appeared again the next day and approached her at the front counter, awkwardly asking if they had any books about bigfoot. She’d showed her where to find them and the girl had thanked her, carefully avoiding eye contact as she did.

It was hard to forget something like that but Amity probably wouldn’t have even remembered, except the girl kept coming back, asking for all sorts of strange books. Books about alien sightings and abductions one day and the next it was about the Lochness monster or chupacabras. She had come in one day asking for a Necronomicon and Amity had just stared back at her helplessly, not sure what to say to that. 

Once, it was giraffe’s, which should have been the most normal thing on the other girl's list but somehow that just made it all the stranger.

She’d had to ask and apparently Luz, as the other girl had introduced herself as finally, said she and her friend Gus were convinced that giraffes were actually creatures from another world. 

_‘Have you seen how long their necks and tongues are? That’s just not natural!’_

She was strange, but the more she came in and talked the more interested in her Amity became. She was funny and quick-witted and Amity was, well, a gay disaster, as her siblings liked to tell her, and was finding herself quickly growing to enjoy Luz’s loud and energetic visits to the library. She was obviously a regular even before she had started to work there, the staff all seemed quite familiar with her antics and grinned or laughed to themselves whenever Amity got caught up in the other girl’s long ramblings about the occult and supernatural as they searched for books among the stacks. It was something she was obviously quite passionate about. Amity had never had any interest in that sort of thing, but she found herself listening with rapt attention to every word that fell out of Luz’s mouth. Within a month she was stupidly smitten with the other teen. 

It was just another Friday shift after school and she was standing at the front desk reading, the library calm and quiet when she heard the massive front doors all but bang open, making her look up. Sure enough, she saw a familiar figure making her way inside with all the subtlety of a tornado. 

Luz was not hard to miss, her bright purple and white hoodie was like a beacon, but her bright and loud energy, especially in a place as quiet and calm as a library was a stand-out. She hadn’t seen Luz in a few days and figured she might see her today, she tended to come in on Fridays. 

She was almost morbidly curious what strange thing Luz was about to come up and ask her for today, but also a little excited. Luz was funny, and kind of a lot cute. She stopped everything else she was doing to look over her rimless reading glasses at the girl as she made a beeline straight for her with a large grin painted across her face. 

Her sudden change must have been apparent because the head librarian behind her giggled, drawing Amity’s gaze.

“Your crush is back…,” she sing-songed as she regarded Amity from behind her own book, one that they had just gotten in, though Amity could only see the words something ‘...Bond...’ emblazoned on it in silver from this angle, she hadn’t put it down all afternoon while Amity actually manned the desk. 

“I do not have a crush on her…,” she mumbled indignantly, a bald-faced lie if there ever was one and the other woman knew it. “She’s just a patron who needs help finding books…,” she mumbled, cheeks warming under the older woman’s knowing gaze.

“Mhmm” She hummed in the most disbelieving tone Amity had ever heard as she popped another skittle in her mouth, looking at Amity knowingly. 

She huffed, whipping back around and ignoring the knowing laughter at her back as she slipped the bookmark back into her copy of the fourth ‘Good Witch Azura’ book and turned to face Luz as she jogged up to the counter. 

“Hey, Amity!” She grinned brightly at her and Amity smiled back, if the other girl noticed how strained it was she said nothing. 

“H-Hi, Luz, do you need help finding anything today?” she managed to ask, pushing a stray lock of mint-green hair behind her ear nervously and stalwartly ignoring the giggling at her back. 

“Yeah, do you have any books about exorcisms?” she tilted her head curiously.

Amity wasn’t even surprised anymore. Not with Luz, the Necronomicon thing was hard to top after all. 

“Let me look and see…” she moved to the computer and typed it in. After some scrolling, she found what the girl was after. “There's one in the paranormal section.” she pulled off her reading glasses and set them on her book before moving around to leave the kiosk. Luz followed her obediently as they moved through the room to the many shelves that filled the building from floor to ceiling as Luz chatted happily about ghosts. 

“I know it sounds kind of cliche but I think they do get stuck because they have lingering regrets about things that happened when they were alive and can’t move on, but then I think some are just stubborn and don’t want to go…” Amity smiled to herself as Luz rambled on. She didn’t understand a lot of it, but it was cute to watch her get so into it. 

She ran her finger along the many book spines until she found the one she was looking for, a thick black tome with gold lettering, and pulled it off the shelf, turning to hand it to Luz, who grinned.

“Sweet, thanks, Amity!” She looked at her with that bright smile that made Amity’s knees weak. 

She started to turn and Amity jolted. She always hated it when the girl left so quickly. 

“Luz..!” she called and the other teen stopped, turning to look at her curiously.

“What are all these books for?” That wasn’t what she had wanted to say but it had been the first thing to come to mind, and she was curious. It seemed to be the right thing to say though as the girl brightened. 

“Oh, ha, yeah, it probably seems kind of weird, right? All these books about weird stuff?” she asked and even though she was smiling there was a nervous, almost self-conscious lilt to it that Amity quickly picked up on and shook her head briskly. 

“No!… No, I'm just curious.” she shrugged. She was, but she also didn’t want Luz to go just yet, it was horribly dull that day and Luz was definitely a bright spot in the sometimes monotonousness of the library. She had an infectious personality that Amity just felt herself so easily drawn to. 

“Ah, well, me and my friend Gus are part of the paranormal club at school and we like to discuss stuff like this.” She shrugged and Amity thought for a second there was a rosy hue on the other teen's cheeks but it was hard to tell in the shadow of the large bookshelf and the library’s dim, fluorescent lighting. 

“Oh, that’s cool,” she mumbled and Luz grinned at that. “Ghosts are neat…,” she managed, internally slapping herself even as the words left her mouth. She really was a disaster. 

Was _‘ghosts are neat’_ really the best thing she could come up to say to a cute girl? 

“Yeah? You should come with us this weekend! We're going to explore the abandoned mansion on the edge of town for ghosts!” She clutched the book to her chest and practically vibrated with excitement. 

“Oh...uh…” Amity didn’t know what to say to that. Time with Luz? Yes, Time with Luz and her paranormal club friends hunting ghosts in an old, creepy, abandoned manor on the edge of town? 

Ehhh. 

Luz quickly picked up on the hesitation in her face.

“It will be a lot of fun, and it’s just gonna be me, Gus, and Willow, though she isn’t part of the club. She insisted on coming along to 'keep us out of trouble’.” She finger quoted with a wry smile and fond roll of her eyes. “She also drives us…,” she laughed, reaching back to scratch her head sheepishly. 

That did give Amity pause. 

“Willow? Like Willow Park?” Amity asked and Luz lit up further if it were possible.

“Yeah! Do you know her?” Luz asked. Amity nodded.

“We were friends when we were in elementary school, but I haven’t seen her in a while…,” she trailed off. 

“You should come with us! It’ll be great!” Luz suggested, bouncing on her toes excitedly. 

“I dunno, Luz…,” she mumbled, glancing anywhere but the other girl’s excited face. If she stared too long she knew she would give in. 

“Please, Amity?” Luz batted her eyes at her and Amity felt all her resistance quickly crumbling at that look now aimed at her. 

_‘Dammit,’_ she thought as she stared into those two, big brown eyes.

“Okay…,” She finally gave in. 

“Yes!” Luz shouted, throwing up her arms. Somewhere from around the shelf several people loudly shushed her and Luz dropped her arms, flinching.

“Sorry!” she whispered loudly to the disembodied voices, making Amity scoff, amused. Luz turned back to her with a grin. “Meet you there at nine tomorrow night?” she asked and Amity felt herself nodding along.

“Yeah.”

“Great, see you then!” she chirped before taking off, again, running through the library and waving over her shoulder. Amity waved back until she vanished from sight around the shelves.

“What did I just agree to?” she mumbled to herself, pressing a finger to her temple. 

When she finally made it back to the front desk the head librarian was still standing there, giving Amity a knowing look over her book. No doubt she had seen Luz rush by.

“Not a word,” she managed to mumble, face hot. A quiet laugh was her only answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Amity frowned up at the large, dark mansion sitting in front of her beyond the tall, black, wrought iron gate. 

The windows were dark and dirty, some broken and the curtains obscured any view into the house, though she probably wouldn’t be able to see inside anyway. The night was pitch black, the occasional flash of lightning from the storm that had rolled that afternoon lit up the large house in brief flashes as it threatened to pour at any moment. The Trevino Mansion had been abandoned for as long as Amity could remember, she was surprised that they hadn’t torn it down yet, it sat on quite a large chunk of land that could have been better served for something useful than the dilapidated relic that stood on it. 

The wind whipped at her hair and jacket as she stood outside the massive gates, leaned against her car, arms crossed and growing more annoyed by the moment. It was nine-fifteen and she was starting to think that no one else was going to show.

She sighed to herself, running a hand down her face. Why had she agreed to this? Had Luz really just picked up on her crush and was fucking with her? She wrapped her arms around her middle and squeezed herself tight.

It had happened before after all…

She bit her lip and with that disheartening thought, stood, about to climb back into her car and go home when bright headlights suddenly blinded her when they rounded the bend in the road. She shaded her eye from the bright light as the car pulled up to a stop in front of her and before the lights even shut off one of the doors flung open and a loud voice carried out through the dark.

“Amity!” Luz’s voice rang out, partially covered by the distant rumbling of thunder of the clouds above them, and then the girl was bounding over to her with a bright grin. “Sorry we’re late, Gus couldn’t decide what to wear…,” she chuckled. 

“If I meet a ghost I want to look just right!” another voice called from behind Luz as the car shut off, casting the area in darkness once more. A younger-looking teen came trotting up, his feet shuffling along in the grass. “You never know!” He grinned at Luz before turning to it on Amity. “Hi, I’m Augustus, call me Gus!” He stuck out his hand and Amity hesitated a second before taking the outstretched appendage in a gentle shake.

“Amity,” she introduced herself.

“And you already know Willow.” Luz turned as another teen approached, one Amity was slightly more familiar with though it had been a while. The other girl echoed her thoughts.

“Long time no see, Amity.” The bespectacled girl smiled at her easily and Amity felt herself returning it. She hadn’t changed much at all over the years.

“Hey, Willow. You're a part of the paranormal club?” she asked, cocking her head. Willow snorted.

“Naw, I mostly just drive these two around and make sure they don’t burn anything down, again.” She gave the other two a knowing look while Amity’s brows jumped into her hairline at the implication. 

“Forget about that,” Luz quickly waved it off, clearly not going to explain what else they had burned down. “Let’s get this show on the road.” She hooked a thumb at the manor behind her, a bolt of lightning choosing that moment to backlight the house behind her ominously. 

The gate’s locked,” Willow said, observing the heavy padlock and chain that held the front gate closed. Luz blew a raspberry in response.

“A locked door never stopped me!” she declared before jumping up on the gate and quickly scrambling up it, Gus hot on her heels. Willow and Amity shared a look before she followed the two up the gate.

“Locked gates are meant to tell people to keep out,” Amity mumbled, watching them scale the fence with relative ease. 

“I saw you at the last match our schools played against each other, I know you play rugby, are you saying you can’t climb a fence, Amity?” Willow called back down to her as she dropped to her feet on the other side, making the green-haired girl huff indignantly. 

“Oh, you play, rugby?” Luz asked from her place straddled atop the gate as she looked down at Amity with curious wonder. 

“I’m team captain,” she murmured, glad for the darkness that camouflaged her pink-stained face. 

“That’s awesome!” she grinned. Gus snorted as he dropped to the ground on the other side.

“You just think athletes are hot,” he said with a knowing smirk. 

“Well, they are,” Luz stuck her tongue out at him and shot Amity a grin before swinging her other leg over and dropping to the ground as Amity quickly clamored up the fence after her. Once she'd dropped to the ground, Luz was quickly leading them up to the house.

It would be a lie to say the large stone gargoyles carved into the pillars weren’t at least a little intimidating in the dark, especially with the crawling ivy that wound around them, partially obscuring their faces. A quick test of the doorknob found it unlocked and it swung open on creaky hinges. Luz and Gus both produced flashlights from their pockets and with a quiet click the entryway was bathed in bright yellow light.

It was dirty and bits of plaster and trash littered the floor, coke cans, and potato chip bags. Clearly, they were not the first people here since the place had been abandoned. The entryway split into three different directions, the stairs right in front of them that lead up to the second floor, to the left, what looked like a large sitting room filled with sheet draped furniture and the right seemed to lead down a long hall, perhaps to the kitchen? 

“Spooky…,” Luz mumbled as they moved inside, closing the door behind them. Another streak of lightning flashed through the curtain, followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

“Where should we start?” Gus asked quietly as they moved through the entryway, their steps echoing on the wooden floors were the only sound besides the storm brewing outside.

“Let’s split up,” Luz declared and Willow slapped a palm to her face.

“I call Willow!” Gus jumped in, causing everyone to turn to him. “What?” He looked around at them.

“Why Willow?” Luz blinked.

“She’ll protect me…” He sidled close to the spectacled girl, who rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Fine, I’ve got the rugby captain!” Luz said, looping an arm through Amity’s and pulling her into her side as she grinned at her and winked. Amity froze solid at that, not to mention the sudden close proximity to the other girl. She could feel the warmth wafting off her she was so close all her higher brain functions ceased, fizzing out to static between her ears.

This was fine, totally fine. 

“We’ll check around upstairs and you guys look around down here.” The other two nodded and the next thing Amity knew, Luz was pulling her up the stairs, her flashlight leading the way as she finally released Amity’s arm, allowing some higher form of thought to come back online. The stairs creaked under their feet and a cloud of dust rose up, disturbed by their movements. 

At the top of the first landing Luz flashed her light up at the large ornate painting of a family, its paint peeled and cracked, but the picturesque family of four in 19th-century apparel was still clearly visible through the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on its surface.

“The Trevino’s I presume,” Luz said as she observed it curiously. “I heard they all just vanished one night and no one ever heard from them again.” Luz turned to look at Amity, who, despite those large eyes trained on hers snorted.

“They lost all their money in the stock market crash and had to abandon the place,” she told Luz, who frowned. 

“I like my story better…,” she said and Amity chuckled as they moved up the next set of stairs to the top floor. 

Much like the first, everything was dark and covered in dust and debris littered the floor. Several doors lined the hall, most left open, revealing rooms empty of everything except dusty, covered furniture. Despite that the house still held a dark, foreboding aura to it as wood creaked and groaned under their feet, an unnatural stillness hung in the air, broken only by the loud peels of thunder that only seemed to grow stronger and louder, making the walls shake with their rumbling. 

A chill ran up Amity’s spine as another roar of wind battered the house and caused the walls to moan and groan, followed quickly by the distant sounds of torrential rain as the sky opened up outside. She stopped, looking around at the creepy, dim portraits that lined the wall between the rooms. Amity shoved down the chill that threatened to run down her spine. 

Why had she done this again?

She caught Luz looking at her over her shoulder and when their eyes met the girl smiled at her.

Oh, that was why.

They moved quietly down the hall toward the only closed door in the hall, peeking into the other open rooms as they went.

“That should be the library.” Amity pointed at the closed door and Luz turned to regard her again.

“Are you an expert on abandoned mansions or do you just have a sixth library sense?” She asked with a wry smile and Amity found herself smirking back.

“Yes, I spend all my free time pouring over the blueprints for all the abandoned mansions in the area.” she crossed her arms over her chest and Luz’s smile turned into a grin as well.

“Well, why didn’t you say something sooner? Where’s the vault?” she asked, nudging here and Amity snickered.

“My house has an almost identical layout, so that should be the library.” She nodded to the closed door. Luz paused at that.

“You live in a mansion?” she asked and Amity blushed. 

“It’s… an ancestral family home…,” she mumbled, not looking at Luz.

“Neat,” was all Luz said as she turned and they kept moving toward the end of the hall. 

Even the doorknob was covered in a layer of grime and Luz grimaced as she pushed it open.

“Yup, definitely a library…,” she said, her flashlight roaming around the room to light up the shelves of books that lined the three walls.

“Well, more like a study, at home it’s my dad’s study,” Amity said as she moved past Luz toward the large wooden desk that sat on the other side of the room in front of two large, nearly floor-length windows. Lightning flashed as she moved quietly across the room to inspect the desk. It was as dusty as everything else and seemed like it hadn’t been disturbed since the day the Trevino’s had left. A single book laid sprawled open across the desk and Amity picked it up as Luz ran her flashlight over the other shelves, looking curiously at the books. Cobwebs stuck to it as it peeled away from the wood and a few spiders went skittering across the surface. Amity made a face as she turned the heavy leather tome over in her hand. 

_‘One Lifetime is Never Enough’_

“That’s not ominous at all…,” she mumbled to herself as Luz moved to join her at the desk, looking at it curiously before turning to look through the moth-eaten curtain out the window at the manor’s backyard. Another flash of lightning illuminated Luz’s face and the yard through the pouring rain.

“Uh… Amity?” Luz called and the other girl turned to see her staring unblinkingly out the window.

“What?” She set the book back down before crowding in next to Luz to look out the dirty glass and saw nothing but darkness before another flash briefly lit the yard…

...and the cemetery full of old, grown-over tombstones that sprawled from there to the fence at the far reaches of the property. 

“That… is a graveyard…,” Luz mumbled, a slight tremor in her voice. 

A sudden chill ran up Amity’s spine.

“Why don’t we…”

The door slammed shut and they both screamed, nearly jumping out of their skin as the walls rattled with the force of the door banging shut, sending dust up in the air. Suddenly Luz was pressed up flush against her, but Amity was much too spooked to even notice as an arm wrapped automatically around Luz tightly. She could feel the girl shaking against her, or was that her? 

“What the hell was that?!” Amity managed to bite out, eyes darting around the dark as Luz’s quivering hand failed to stop the flashlight from jumping all over the place.

“T-the… wind?” the other girl mumbled. Incredulous amber eyes shot to her. “I’d love to hear your suggestions!” Luz yelped.

“I suggest we leave!” Amity detangled herself from Luz but grabbed the girl's hand and yanked her toward the door, which thankfully, opened. As it did they heard two more screams from downstairs.

“Gus and Willow!” They took off down the hall, the once open bedroom doors were all closed now, shut tight and the eyes of the paintings seemed to follow them as they bolted down the dark hall, Luz’s light frantically skittering everywhere as they ran, feet pounding on the squeaking floorboards. 

The two almost tumbled face-first down the stairs in their rush to the bottom floor, turning the corner only to crash headfirst into the other two friends, sending all four of them sprawling to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs and their flashlights rolling across the ground.

Amity groaned, finally releasing Luz’s hand to press to her throbbing forehead where she had run smack into Willow. 

“Ow…,” Luz groaned before jolting up. “Gus, Willow, you’re alive!” She pounced on the two who groaned further under her weight. “Did you see it? Did it hurt you?!” She clasped Gus’s cheeks between her hands and squeezed.

“Wefre frine,” Gus said as she squeezed his face. 

“What happened?” Amity asked Willow as she sat up, adjusting her glasses to suit properly on her face. 

“We were in the kitchen and two figures jumped out at us with a meat cleaver.”

“What!?” Luz looked at her, face pale. That was all Amity needed to hear to quickly scramble to her feet, extending her hand to Willow, who let her yank her to her feet. Luz finally released Gus and the two jumped to their feet as well, scooping up their flashlights. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” Luz snatched up Amity’s hand, lacing her fingers with hers. 

Just as they turned to run, another flash of lightning lit up the house, and two white figures, one on either side of the group and one brandishing a bright, glinting meat cleaver.

They screamed, Amity suctioning herself to Luz’s side and Gus flying into Willow’s arms.

When the screaming died down, the distinct sound of laughter filled the room.

Once she could hear herself think over the rapid pounding of her heart Amity blinked from her place held tightly in Luz’s arms, face tucked under the other girl's chin. 

She knew that obnoxious laughter anywhere. She pulled away from Luz. 

“Edric, Emira!” She screamed angrily and sure enough, the sheets came off to reveal her two grinning siblings. 

“Surprise!” The twins grinned at them.

“W-who are they!?” Luz shouted, holding out her arms.

“My stupid older brother and sister!” she hissed angrily. 

“Aw come on, Mittens, that was great!” Edric laughed, still brandishing his meat cleaver. His twin looked at him. “Okay, maybe the knife was a little much,” he admitted with a shrug and tossed it back into the kitchen. 

“You two are just the worst!” Amity was seething. Her stupid siblings had followed her and then almost given them a heart attack. 

“I’m kind of relieved it wasn’t ghosts at least…,” Gus sighed, hanging limply off Willow, who patted his back soothingly. 

“You guys made it too easy, though yes, the knife was a little much,” Emira agreed, sending her twin another look, he just shrugged, grinning in a way that told everyone exactly how not sorry he was. 

“You followed me,” Amity hissed between clenched teeth, she could feel the vein threatening to burst in her forehead as the two just grinned at her. 

“Well, we thought you were going on a date, it is a Saturday night after all.” Edric shrugged. “Instead of a girl, we saw you pull up here and meet up with them.” He nodded to the other three teens. Amity did not notice Luz’s eyes now trained on her as she glared at her siblings. 

“It was all in good fun.” Emira smiled at her, which only made her jaw clench all the harder. 

“I think I’ve had enough fun for one night…,” Gus finally said and Willow nodded.

“Come on, I’ll take you two home.”

The twins abandoned their sheets and moved toward the door. 

It was still pouring rain outside when they stepped outside, Gus and Willow taking off running for the gate that the twins seemed to have knocked open somehow. 

“Man, how did you guys get downstairs so fast? Willow and Gus started screaming like, maybe a minute after the door slammed shut.” Luz asked the twins before they took off into the rain back to their car.

The two gave her a strange look.

“We never made it upstairs, we only got to the kitchen and then you two came barreling in after your friends took off,” Edric said and Emira nodded, “You were next though.” He grinned and then the two took off toward their car, leaving Luz and Amity alone on the porch, watching their retreating backs.

“See you at home, Mittens!” they called over the rain. Amity and Luz stood there for a moment. 

“They really wouldn't have had time to get all the way downstairs and scare Gus and Willow in so little a period…,” Amity trailed off as she and Luz shared a glance. 

“So then… the door slamming…” Luz trailed off.

“I don’t want to think about it!” Amity decided and Luz couldn’t help but nod. “I am sorry though,” she said after a moment, Luz looked at her, blinking. 

“For what?” she tilted her head, confused.

“That my brother and sister followed me and made ass’s of themselves,” she huffed the last part.

“Ah, it's okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Luz smiled at her and now that she wasn’t screaming or running for her life, her nerves had returned with a vengeance. She quickly looked anywhere but Luz and nodded, turning to watch the rain pour down. If ever she’d had a chance with Luz, surely her siblings had ruined it with their crap sense of humor.

“I’ll see you later, Luz,” she said as she started for her car but stopped as Luz’s hand snapped out to grab hers. 

“Wait a sec, Amity.” She stopped her. “I was wondering if… maybe you’d want to do something else, next weekend?” she asked.

“Another... ghost hunt?” she asked and Luz laughed, shaking her head. 

“No, I was thinking like… a movie or… something, just, you and me though?” She asked, bouncing nervously on her toes. 

Amity blinked owlishly at her.

‘Oh?... OH!’ 

“Yes!” she yelped suddenly, breaking the awkward quiet that had settled over them and Luz flinched back, making Amity turn red, but the other teen grinned at her.

“Cool! I’ll see you later at the library then?” she asked and Amity nodded dumbly. A car horn honked and they looked to see Willow and Gus waving her on. “Bye, Amity!” she grinned at her before taking off across the yard. Amity watched her till she disappeared into the darkness.

She had a date. She had a date with Luz.

“Yes!” She pumped a fist.

The front door slammed shut behind her and she jumped and ran back out to her car.


End file.
